Silent Love
by ToraKU
Summary: Berwald is mute and has moved to a new school in a small town in Finland. His father never bothers to let anyone at the school know he's mute figuring that it will force him to talk but Berwald know that he will never talk again. Will Berwald come to like this new school, or will he hate it like all his other old schools? This is a SuFin fic, if you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is my new story. I promise I am going to finish this one. I probably won't get back to any of my other stories so yeah… Anyways, onto the story!

SuFin3

Berwald looked at the entrance to his new school. It was a small school and it looked like it hadn't been updates in years. He made his was inside and went to the office that was right near the entrance. When he arrived there, the secretary asked his name and he quickly pulled his notepad out, wrote it down, and showed it to her. The secretary looked at it and nodded, handing him his schedule.

Berwald took it.

"Your first class is right down the hall, first door on your left," the secretary told him.

Berwald nodded in thanks and walked until he found the first door on the left and walked in.

The teacher in the classroom smiled when he walked in, "You must be the new student. Berwald right?"

He nodded in response and quickly went to the only seat available in the classroom next to a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone watched him as he sat down.

The boy he sat next to looked at him and grinned, "Nice to meet ya Berwald, I'm Matthias."

Berwald's only response was a short nod and he turned to pay attention to what the teacher was talking about.

Matthias looked at him curiously. "What cat got your tongue?" He asked.

Berwald pulled out his note pad and wrote down a response and showed it to Matthias.

Matthias became confused as he read the note. "What do you mean you don't talk, everyone talks?" he asked.

Berwald sighed and quickly wrote one word onto the page of the notepad and let Matthias see it.

"Mute? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matthias asked becoming even more confused.

"Matthias, Berwald is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked, narrowing her eyes at the two.

Berwald quickly shook his head and moved to take his notepad back from where it was in front of Matthias, but the teacher was too fast and grabbed it before he could get it.

Her eyes quickly scanned the page that Berwald had been writing on and her eyes widend a little. She let out a small oh and gave the notepad back to Berwald. "See me after class," was all she said as she went back to teaching.

Once class was over Berwald stayed behind to be questioned by his teacher and then went to his next class.

SuFin3

By the time it was lunch hour, he already wanted to go home. No one talked to him. They all avoided him like he was the plague. Some of his teachers had asked him for an answer to a question and he sat there quietly. He knew the answers, he just wasn't able to say them. They all just assumed he didn't know and asked someone else. None of his other teachers knew he was mute. When his father had filled out the forms for the school, he hadn't bothered to add the to the forms, saying that he would have to speak eventually. Berwald hadn't been surprised by this, his father had never really cared about him.

When he arrived in the cafeteria he went over to a deserted table in the corner of the cafeteria and ate by himself. No one bothered to come and sit with him, and he didn't really want anyone to. They would just try to get him to talk and he hated when people did that.

Once lunch was over he quickly walked to his next class, wishing the day was over already. On his way to his next class he bumped into a small boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes, causing the boy to drop his books. Berwald quickly knelt down and picked up the boys books for him.

"I'm sorry about that!" The boy exclaimed looking a bit scared.

Berwald could do nothing but nod and give the boy his books.

The boy quickly thanked him and hurried to his next class.

Berwald went to his next class as well.

SuFin3

By the end of the day he was sick of this school. There was already a rumor going around the school about him and how he had been expelled from his old school for getting into too many fights. He knew that he intimidated people with the way he smiled and with his height. He didn't try to, it was just how he was. He didn't want to scare people.

He quickly grabbed his bag and left the school, heading home as fast as he could. He hoped that his father was in a good mood today because he really didn't want to deal with any more shit


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, here's chapter 2. I'm using a website called to help me remember to write chapters. I will most likely be able to put up a new chapter every day, I'm not quite sure. Anyways here's the next chapter.

SuFin3

Berwald entered the apartment he and his dad lived in and found beer cans all over the floor. This wasn't a surprise to him, his father did have a drinking problem. Looking around the living room of the small apartment, he saw that his father was nowhere to be seen. He went into his room, which might as well have been a closet because of how small it was. He put his bag down on his bed and sat down next to it. He pulled out his homework from his bags and started to do it.

While he was doing his homework, the sound of a door being opened and shut. Then he heard the sound of a women giggling and mentally groaned. His father had brought home yet another women from a bar. He didn't even need to look to know that this was the case. It happened so often that Berwald didn't even bother looking anymore.

Berwald quickly put his laptop and the things he'd need for his homework into his backpack and opened the door to his room, peering out into the living room. Sure enough his father was on the couch, making out with a women that was wearing a very short skirt. She looked like she was half his age. It was disgusting.

Berwald slung his back pack over his shoulder and quietly walked by them without being noticed and left. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just didn't want to be at home right now.

As he walked through the streets of the small finnish town, he looked around, trying to find a suitable place to do homework. He eventually spotted a small cafe that had a sign in the window saying they had wifi, and quickly went inside. He sat down at a small table in the corner of the cafe and pulled out his math book, starting to work on the problems the teacher had assigned. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice when one of the students from his school approached him.

"U-um, c-can I sit here?" the blonde haired boy asked nervously.

Berwald looked up at him and then around the cafe noticing that there wasn't anywhere else to sit and nodded.

The boy sat down and began to pull out a book from his back pack. "S-so you're Berwald right?"

Berwald nodded in response and quickly wrote on the page he was doing his math on. 'what's your name?' He showed it to the boy, pointing at his question on the page.

"I'm Tino. Why don't you speak?" he asked curiously, starting to relax a little.

Berwald wrote down his response. 'I'm mute'

Tino looked at the answer and tilted his head, "I've never met anyone that was mute. Were you born that way?"

Berwald didn't respond immediately.

"Oh I shouldn't have asked that! How rude of me, I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that!" The Finnish boy exclaimed, thinking he had offended Berwald. He quickly put his stuff away and got up, bolting out of the café.

Berwald wanted to call after him and stop him from leaving, but he couldn't. He mentally slapped himself for not responding fast enough and went back to doing his homework. After about two hours, he figured it would be safe to go back home and packed up his stuff. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he left the cafe and headed home.

SuFin3

Upon his arrival, he noticed that there were multiple articles of clothes on the floor, a skirt, blouse, and his dads shirt and pants. Berwald glared at the clothes and quickly went into his room, closing the door and locking it. He sat on his bed and started up a laptop and job hunted. Applying for any possible job opening in town.

Figuring his father wouldn't bother him for the rest of the night, he changed into a pair of sweat pants and laid down on his bed. He was able to fall asleep pretty quickly, but his dreams were not peaceful. They almost never were. Berwald always dreamt about the same thing, his father blaming for something that had happened years ago.

SuFin3

The next morning, Berwald woke up feeling drowsy and out of it. He got up and got dressed, not bothering to take a shower, knowing that his father would be using it right now. He quickly got his things for school together and grabbed his jacket. Once his jacket was on he slung it over his shoulder and left, grabbing one of the small boxes of cereal he always kept in his room for breakfast.

He walked to school, eating the cereal on the way. When he arrived at school, he headed to his locker, grabbing the things he'd need for his first couple classes of the day.

While he was at his locker, he listened to the conversations going on around him. He heard people whispering about how scary he was. He heard a couple rumors too. One group of girls said that they had heard he didn't talk because he though he was better than anyone else. Some other students were talking about how he had come from a military school, and that's why he was so intimidating.

Berwald hated it when people made up rumors about him. At his old school, there had been a rumor going around about how he had killed someone.

Once he had all the things he needed, he went to his first class, wishing that school would go by faster so he could graduate next year. He was in his junior year of high school and just had to survive this year and the next year to finally be able to get away from all the people in school.

Berwald had started school a year late because his speech wasn't good back then. He was seventeen now, and would turn eighteen next June, right at the end of the school year. When he turned eighteen, he would be free of his father, and would be able to go live by himself in a cheap apartment while he finished his last year of school. This was the reason Berwald had been job hunting last night. He needed to save up as much money now, so he could afford getting his own place to live when he was old enough. He also needed the money so he could afford food and other necessities for himself. His father refused to provide anything for him.

Berwald arrived to his first class and took his seat, getting out the things he needed for that class.

His classmates stared at him and whispered things about him to each other. He tried his best to ignore it, but a lot of what they said really hurt. He was able to distract himself by paying attention to todays lesson, but he just couldn't forget the things they were saying about him.

Berwald went through the school day ignoring everyone around him. He just focused on getting his work done.

When it was time for lunch, he quickly bought his lunch and went to the library to eat it, figuring there would be no one there. Once in the library, he took a seat at one of the tables and ate his lunch, reading one of the very few books he owned. It was about vikings.

Berwald was so engrossed in the book that he didn't even notice when someone came into the library. He continued to read his book until the student sat down in front of him. He glanced up and saw a boy with short light blonde hair, dull blue eyes, and a cross holding some of his bangs out of his face. He didn't say anything to Berwald and instead just pulled out a book and started to read.

Berwald was surprised by this. So far, everyone in this school seemed to be scared of him, but this kid didn't seem to be. He wrote a note and passed it to the blonde.

He looked down at the note and then over at Berwald, "What reason do I have to be scared of you, sure you look intimidating but you have done nothing to scare me so far."

Berwald nodded at the response and went back to his book, glad to find someone that wasn't afraid of him. He allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up in a small smile while he read.

SuFin3

Ok so this chapter is a lot longer than the first one so I hope you liked it. Please review to tell me what you think. Like i said at the beginning of the chapter, I will probably be able to get a chapter out every day. I promise you guys that I will finish this fanfic. Again please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I love reading your guys' reviews. They make me want to continue writing this. Thanks for all the reviews. Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
oh and just letting you know  
Sweden writing = 'insert words here'

SuFin3

Berwald had been going to this school for about two weeks now and he had yet to make a friend. There was the Norwegian that he had met in the library on his second day of school, but they hang out much. They ate lunch together in the library almost everyday but both of them just sat there not saying much. They usually just read.

School wasn't getting any easier for him either. He had managed to get into a fight with a this albino kid that claimed he was Prussian. His name was Gilbert. Berwald had walked into his English class to see Gilbert picking on Lukas' younger brother Emil. He saw no teacher around and took it upon himself to do something about it. Berwald had put his bag down by his desk and went over to Gilbert, tapping him on the shoulder. Gilbert had looked over his shoulder at him and started to say things about how he was a freak and that no one liked him. Berwald had just ignored these words and glared at Gilbert.

Gilbert had quickly backed off and gone to his seat when he saw the Swedes glare. Because of this, another rumor had started. His classmates were now saying that he was gay and had a thing for Emil. They really weren't wrong with the first thing but he had barely ever noticed Emil before that incident. He just hated seeing people bullying others.

It was now the weekend and Berwald had finally managed to get himself a job at the local supermarket bagging groceries. It was really the only job he could get that he didn't need to communicate with the customers.

He had left the house at nine o'clock to get to work on time and now he was bagging the groceries of a nice elderly women. He put the bags in the women's cart and smiled the best he could at her as she left. She didn't seem be the slightest bit scared of him, which was nice to see.

It was pretty slow day so he started to space out as he waited for another customer to come check out. He thought about the day he'd finally be able to leave his dad's place and never see him again. It just couldn't come soon enough. He had everything planned out already. He was going to buy a small affordable apartment at the other end of town when he finally turned eighteen at the end of this school year. He would live there until he graduated and then he would save up money to go to college if he didn't get a scholarship.

Berwald had always loved to build things. He had assembled all the furniture that he had in his room himself, and he had even made his own bookshelf when he had taken woodshop at his old school. He hoped to got to a college for Architecture.  
His thoughts were interrupted when a women and her son came to check out. He realized that the women's son was that Finnish kid he had met at the cafe. He was pretty sure his name was Tino. Berwald had never been that good at remembering peoples names.

Berwald bagged the groceries, watching Tino and his mother curiously out of the corner of his eyes. Tino hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet. He hoped he hadn't scared Tino off. He was the first person to be genuinely nice to him since he had come to this school.

Tino finally noticed that Berwald was the grocery bagger and stiffened a little. He was scared of the Swedish teen. He really hoped he hadn't offended him and made him angry somehow by his question two weeks ago. Tino hadn't meant to be so inconsiderate, he had just wanted to talk to Berwald. Tino was always nice to new students and tried to befriend them.

Berwald finished bagging the groceries and put them into the cart. Once he was done, he looked over at Tino and saw him looking at him. He tried his best to smile, but it only seemed to scare the Finnish teen.

Tino cautiously went over to Berwald and stared at the floor. "I'm so sorry about the question I asked you awhile ago, it was so inconsiderate of me!" He blurted out.

This shocked Berwald. He hadn't expected Tino to talk to him after what had happened at the cafe. He pulled out his notepad and wrote down a response, passing it to the Fin.

Tino read Berwald's response and sighed, "That's a relief, I thought for sure that I had made you angry by asking you that."

Berwald shook his head and put his notepad away.

Tino's mother began to walk away and motioned for him to follow.

"Sorry, but I have to go, see you in school?" He asked.

Berwald nodded and watched Tino walk away. Once the Fin was out of sight, he started to bag the next customer's groceries, wondering if he had just made a friend.

SuFin3

Berwald kept an eye out for Tino the next day at school. They didn't have any classes together, so he hoped to catch the teen in the hallway between classes. It wasn't until lunch that Berwald saw Tino looking for a place to sit. He wished he could just go up to him and say hi like a normal person would, but he couldn't. Instead Berwald walked over to Tino and tapped his shoulder. When Tino turned to look at him, he motioned towards an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Tino wasn't quite sure what Berwald was asking him. "Are you asking me to come sit with you?"

Berwald nodded, starting to get a little nervous. He wasn't used to having people he could hang out with and he was scared Tino would say no.

Tino smiled and nodded, "Sure I'll sit with you." The Fin had been so relieved yesterday to find out that Berwald hadn't gotten offended by his question, and for some reason he hoped that they would become friends. The Swede was still a bit scary looking, but Tino was starting to realize that Berwald wasn't as mean as he looked. He had heard about what had happened in Emil's English class. It had surprised him to hear that even though Berwald barely knew Emil, he had still come to his aid when he was being bullied.

Berwald went over to the empty table and Tino followed. They sat down across from each other and started to eat their lunch. Tino was usually a very talkative person, but he just couldn't think of what to say to Berwald. They ate in silence, both teens try to come up with something to talk about.

Berwald pulled out his notepad and wrote down a question, sliding it across the table to Tino.

Tino took the notepad and looked at it. The question was, 'So was that your mom you were with at the grocery store?'

Tino passed the notepad back and nodded, "Yep that was my mother. She's a very nice women." He had a smile on his face. "What about your mother?"

Berwald glanced down at the table and wrote down his response.

When Tino saw it his eyes widened. 'She's dead' "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that!"

Berwald shook his head letting the Fin know it was ok.

"What about your dad, he's not dead is he?"

Berwald shook his head, 'No he's not, but I'd rather not talk about him'

Tino nodded, "Oh ok. Um... so you work at the grocery store."

Berwald nodded, 'need to save up money'

Tino looked at the response on the notepad, "What are you saving up for?" He asked curiously.

'A place to live, and college,' was Berwald's response.

The two teens continued to talk until the end of lunch. Once lunch was over, the parted ways and went to class. For the first time since he'd moved here, Berwald thought that he might actually have a reason to like this school.

SuFin3

Alright guys that's it for this chapter and you now know what happened to Berwald's mother. I'll post another one tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews, so review away. *smiles*


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, Here's chapter four. You finally get to meet Tino's mom! I don't know if I'll be able to get a new chapter up tomorrow. My cosplay group Isho Cosplay is getting together and we're filming our group introduction video as well as our first CMV so I'm gonna be pretty busy tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter.

SuFin3

Berwald had been walking home when he noticed a baby bird on the ground under a tree. He looked around to see if it's mother was nearby. When he saw no sign of her he slowly walked over to the bird and bent down, carefully cupping his hands around it and picking it up.

The baby bird tried to get away, but Berwald wouldn't let it. He looked up into the tree it was under and spotted a nest with two other baby birds in it. He was tall enough to reach so he went over to the branch the nest was situated on and carefully placed the bird in the nest with the other too.

The bird chirped in thanks and Berwald whispered you're welcome to it. This was one of the rare occasions he would talk. He wasn't mute in the way people normally were. You could consider it more of a selectively mute kind of thing really. He refused to talk to people, but when he was by himself or with an animal, he would usually talk a little.  
"Berwald is that you?" asked a very familiar voice from behind him.

Berwald shut his mouth instantly and turned around to see that it was Tino.

"We're you just talking to that baby bird you helped?" Tino asked, tilting his head in confusion. He thought Berwald couldn't talk.

Berwald shook his head furiously. He couldn't believe that Tino had actually heard him.

Lucky for Berwald, Tino reluctantly believed him. He could have sworn he had seen the Swede's lips move as if he was saying something.

Over the past couple weeks, Tino and Berwald had grown rather close. They ate lunch together every day. Berwald no longer hid in the library at lunch. They had also gone to the library a couple times to do homework together. Berwald was starting to be able to smile a real genuine smile, that didn't scare people. He hadn't been able to do that since his mom had died.

Berwald had been in a much better mood lately because of this. His father hadn't done anything to bad recently so that was another plus. Because of Tino he was doing pretty well with ignoring the things people said about him.

"Are you going home?" Tino asked Berwald curiously.

Berwald shook his head. 'not right now.'

Tino tilted his head, "Why not?"

Berwald reluctantly gave an honest response. 'my dad'

"What about him?"

'brought home some girl... again,' was Berwald's response.  
Tino was really confused now, he could tell that Berwald didn't seem to be fond of his dad, but he didn't understand why he seemed so annoyed by this. "Why does that bother you?" He asked.

'He brings home a different girl almost every week.' Berwald didn't know why he was telling Tino this. He had never told anyone anything about his dad. He usually just avoided the subject.

"Oh, I see, well would you like to come to my place then?" Tino offered, smiling brightly.

Berwald nodded, smiling a little.

Tino grinned and lead the way to his house. Berwald followed, walking along side him. Tino didn't say anything to Berwald the whole time, figuring it would be easier to talk when they got to his place.

After about ten minutes, Tino turned and walked up the front path of a nice looking house. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. There were flowers growing along the walkway leading to the house and there was a welcome mat at the door. Tino unlocked the door and went inside, Berwald following right behind him.

The inside of the house was very nice. There were pictures of Tino and his family on the wall, as well as some other decorations around the house. The house was a lot more spacious than it looked. The ceilings were very high and the kitchen and living room were connected. The kitchen looked a little messy but Berwald had expected that with someone like Tino living here. Tino had told him about how he cooked his own meals sometimes and that he always made a mess when he did.

Tino lead Berwald up a flight of stairs to his room. When they entered his room he put his bag down next to his bed and sat down in the computer car by his desk. "Make yourself comfortable."

Berwald nodded, put his bag down and sat on the bed. He looked around Tino's room, it was pretty normal for Tino. There was a picture of him and his parents on his desk as well as a laptop and a cup filled with pencils and pens. There were also a couple stuffed animals on his bed, one was a dog. He noticed a small TV in the corner of the room with some form of video game system attached to it. Berwald wasn't very familiar with video games. He had played them a long time ago, but that was one time with his mom when she was still alive.

Tino noticed that Berwald was looking at his Play station 2. "Do you want to play a video game?"

Berwald shrugged and pulled out his notepad. 'I haven't really played video games before.'

"Really?" Tino said, a bit surprised by the blondes response.

Berwald nodded. 'I've never had the money, need to save it for more important things.'

Tino nodded, "Well let's play some then." He grinned at the Swede.  
'ok'

Tino set up the game and handed Berwald one of the controllers. He showed him how to hold it and what buttons did what. Then they began to play. Berwald was surprisingly good at the games they played, beating Tino in every single one except for one of the first person shooter games. Tino was so good at it that it was almost scary. At one point he had shot some guys head right off his body and had cheered. They played the games for a couple hours, until they heard the door open and someone come inside.

"Are you home Tino?" Called a women from downstairs.

"I'm in my room with my friend!" Tino yelled, as he shot someone multiple times in his game.

The door to Tino's room opened a couple seconds later. Berwald turned around to see a young women that was probably in her thirties. He could tell that she was Tino's mom. They had the same hair color and the same warm smile that he always saw on Tino's face.

"Who's your friend?" She asked Tino.

Tino paused the game, "This is my friend Berwald."

"Oh I remember, Tino mentioned that he had made a new friend," she said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Tino's mom."

Berwald smiled as best he could and nodded.

"Mom, he doesn't talk," Tino said, nervously glancing at Berwald.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I didn't realize. You know I had a friend back in college couldn't talk. She spoke sign language, so I learned a little and we were able to talk together more easily. She was a very nice women, and she was very successful," Tino's mother said as she rambled.

"Mom, you're rambling," Tino said, laughing a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said with a laugh. "I'll let you two get back to your game. Have fun."

Once Tino's mom left the room, Tino turned to Berwald and smiled, "My mom's pretty talkative, but she's really nice."

'Like you.' Berwald wrote.

Tino blushed a little. "Oh no, I'm nothing like her. She so much nicer and smarter than I am. My dad's a lucky guy to have found her. She's the best. One time when my dad got hurt she helped take care of him and even took time out of work to do that." Tino said, as he began to talk on and on about all of the nice things his mom had done from him and his dad.

Berwald sat there and listened. He smiled a little as he listened. Tino's mom did sound like a nice women. 'He's just like his mother,' Berwald thought as Tino finished talking about his game

.  
"Oh sorry, I guess I was rambling," Tino apologized, laughing nervously.

'It's ok, let's go back to playing the game.' Berwald responded.

Tino nodded, and once Berwald had put his notepad and pen down, he unpaused the game. They played for a couple more hours until Berwald decided that he should probably go home before his dad realizes how long he's been gone.

Berwald waved goodbye to Tino and his mom as he walked out the door.

"See you at school!" Tino called from the doorway.

"You're welcome anytime." Tino's mom said with a smile on her face.

SuFin3

Well that's it for today's chapter and once again thanks for all the reviews, I love seeing them. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this! First I was working on my CMV for my cosplay group Isho Cosplay and a I posted that, then I had to read a book for English and I just had no time to work on this. Now I have to study for midterms next week so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, anyways enjoy the chapter.

SuFin3

Ever since Berwald had gone to Tino's house and met his mother, he couldn't shake the felling that he had met them somewhere before. He had racked his brain trying to find the memory on his way home that night, but he just couldn't remember.

When he arrived home, he found his father sitting in his arm chair a with a bottle of beer. He was drunk.

His father lazily looked up at Berwald with a strange look in his eyes.

Berwald froze when he saw that look. He quickly started to make his way to his room. He had seen that look in his father's eyes one other time. It was ten years ago, a couple days after his mother had died. He and his father had been sitting in the living room watching TV when his father had suddenly stood up. He had looked his father in the eyes and seen that look. His father had then gone into a violent rage, breaking everything in sight.

Berwald had been terrified back then. He was terrified now. He wanted to get away from his father before anything bad could happen.

His father wasn't going to let him get away though. He grabbed Berwald's arm and held on tightly.

Berwald turned and looked at his father. For once he would admit that he was scared. If anyone were to ask him he would tell them straight out that he was scared.

"Where were you?" His father demanded.

Berwald didn't respond. His father knew that he didn't talk to anyone, but he ignored it.

"Damn it! Say something, I know you can talk!" His father shouted.

Berwald still didn't say anything. Ever since his mother had died when he was seven, he had stopped speaking. The only times he would speak were when he was sure he was completely alone or when he was at his mother's grave.

Berwald hadn't expected what came next. His father had never abused him physically. Yet here he was being punched in the face by his father. He was so shocked. He never thought his father would hit him. The punch cause him to fall to the floor

His father didn't stop at the first blow. Shortly after that punch, another one came, and then another, and another, until his father had hit him more times than he could count. It was excruciatingly painful. It was so painful that Berwald even cried out in pain.

Once his father was satisfied, the man got up off of his son and staggered off to his room.

Berwald was in a lot of pain, and he slowly forced himself to stand up. Once he was standing he slowly and painfully made his way to his room. He locked the door and collapsed on his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

SuFin 3

The next morning when Berwald woke up he ached all over the place. When he looked in the small mirror he owned, he saw that his body was covered in bruises. He pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans that he knew would cover most of his bruises. All that he had to worry about now were the ones on his face. He had the start of a black eye and his cheek was bruised too.

He didn't know what to do about those bruises though and he didn't have time to look anything up so he grabbed his bag, some breakfast and quickly left the apartment.

He looked down at the ground as he walked to school. He didn't want anyone to stop him and question him about his bruises.

"Berwald wait up!" Someone exclaimed from behind him.

Berwald turned around and saw Tino. He started to panic. He didn't want anyone to find out about what happened. He knew Tino would ask about the bruises on his face. He didn't want to run away though. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by doing something stupid like that.

Tino ran up to Berwald and saw the bruises. "Oh my gosh what happened?!" He asked in complete shock.

Berwald nervously took out his pad of paper and pencil. 'I don't want to talk about it.'  
Tino frowned when he saw the answer, but nodded. "Well if you ever do want to talk about it I'll listen."

Berwald nodded. He was thankful that the Finn didn't try to get him to talk about it.

The two walked to school in silence and when they got there, Everyone stared.

They all stared at the bruises on the Swede's face. They started to whisper to each other. Berwald had no doubt that there was going to be a rumor that he had gotten into a fight by the end of the day.

Both Berwald and Tino ignored everyone. Berwald walked Tino to his first class and then they parted ways so Berwald could go to his own class.

SuFin3

By lunch time, there were at least two rumors going around. The first being that he had gotten into a fight, and the second being that he had been attacked after stealing from the supermarket. Berwald didn't know where they came up with these ideas.

Once Berwald had gotten his food he looked around trying to find Tino and saw him at their usual table, but today there were two guys sitting across from him. He went over and stopped once he was in hearing range. He was pretty sure the two guys were Matthias from his math class, and Gilbert from his English class.

"How can you hang out with that guy, aren't you afraid of him?" Gilbert asked.  
Tino shook his head, "I'm not the least bit afraid of him. He's really a great guy once you get to know him. You should try talking with him sometime, he may not be able to talk but he really is fun to be around.

Berwald watched as Gilbert scoffed and left the table. Matthias however, stayed. Berwald walked over and sat down next to Tino.

"Hey Berwald," Tino said with a smile.

Berwald nodded in response.

Matthias watched the two as they 'talked'. He was surprised by the fact that they seemed to actually be able to hold up a conversation even though Berwald couldn't speak. It was weird, but there was something about this guy that he liked.

"Hey Berwald, starting today we're friends," Matthias said, butting into the conversation the Swede was having with Tino.

Berwald looked over at Matthias in surprise. He hadn't expected that from the Dane. He nods a little, not sure what to expect from him.

When Matthias sees Berwald nod he grins. "Awesome, well i gotta go find Norge, see you guys later!" He exclaimed, quickly getting up and running out of the cafeteria.

Berwald was so confused. No one had ever told him that they were going to be friends like that. It had never happened before, but it cheered him up a little. He went back to class happier than he had been earlier that day.

SuFin3

I hope you liked the chapter. Again I'm sorry for taking a while to update. And if you guys are interested the CMV is posted on youtube, and the link is in my bio. it's called APH CMV - A Thousand Years.

This CMV is based off of the fanfics the invitational year and the sophomore year by demandtruth. I hope you guys will watch it. Please subscribe to us.

Anyways please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter guys. I have exams all this week so I don't know how much I'll be able to update. This is the first chapter that is told more from Tino's point of view. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

SuFin3

Tino smiled as he got ready for school. He had really been enjoying this school year ever since he had become friends with Berwald. He was glad to have someone to talk to that would actually listen to him that wasn't his mom. Sure he had friend, but none of them ever really seemed to care about what he was saying. Berwald genuinely seemed interested in what he had to say.

Tino picked up his backpack and left for school. He didn't live to far from the school so he walked every day. Lately he had been running into Berwald on his way to school so they usually walk together.

Like usual, Tino ran into Berwald in the same place they usually ran into each other.

"Hey Berwald!" He shouted, running up to the Swede with a grin on his face.

Berwald smiled and waved in response.

Tino looked at Berwald's face and saw that the bruises looked worse than they had yesterday. He was really worried. He had no idea what could have happen to the blonde to cause such horrible injuries.

When they were almost at the school, the Danish kid that had decided he would be there friend yesterday ran up to them. Following him a little way behind was, the Norwegian boy, Lukas.

"Hey guys!" Matthias exclaimed as he walked alongside them.

Lukas caught up and walked along side Matthias, not saying anything to them.

"This is my boyfriend Lukas. Don't mind him he's got a bit of a stick up his ass," Matthias said with a stupid grin on his face.

Lukas hit Denmark over the head with the book he was holding. "Shut up!"

Matthias rubbed the top of his head, where a small lump was forming. "Owww, Norge that hurt!" He whined.

"Then maybe it'll teach you to think before you speak," Lukas replied.

Tino chuckled as he watched the two argue. He could tell that they made a good couple with the way they argued. He looked over at Berwald and saw a smile on the swede's face. He could tell that he was happy to have friends. He had told him that before he moved here he hadn't had any friends. Tino hadn't really been surprised.

The four parted ways upon their arrival at school, heading to their respective classes.

SuFin

When Berwald walked into his Chemistry he noticed that everyone was whispering and staring at him. He shook his head and took his seat. It didn't matter what he did. They were all still afraid of him, and the bruises from his dad's beating hadn't helped. As class started he paid attention, trying to pay attention. He didn't really like chemistry; it wasn't that interesting to him.

As he was starting to go off into his own little world, the teacher called on him and asked him to come up to the board and write down the answer. Reluctantly he stood up and went up to the board, quickly writing down the answer. He may not like chemistry, but he was good at it.

Everyone in the class was staring at him. They didn't know how he knew the answer. Berwald casually walked back to his seat and continued to pay attention for the rest of the class.

SuFin

Berwald was happy when the bell for lunch rang. He couldn't wait to sit with his friends. He still couldn't believe that he had actually managed to make friends. He still wasn't used to the concept. He had brought his lunch today because he didn't have the money to buy it today.

He headed over to their usual table and sat down, pulling out his lunch and eating while he waited for Tino.

A couple minutes later, Tino along with Matthias and Lukas sat down at the table with Berwald.

"Yo Berwald, I heard that you go in a fight and that's where those bruises came from. Is that true?" The Dane asked as he ate his lunch.

"You actually believe those stupid rumors?" Lukas asked Matthias.

Berwald looked at the Dane and wrote his response out, 'no I didn't get in a fight. I don't want to talk about where these bruises came from.'

Matthias looked confused. "Why don't you want to talk about it, too much of a tough guy to admit where they came from?" He asked with a smirk.

The Swede glared at him, 'no.'

Before Matthias could say anything else, Lukas slapped the back of his head. "How many times do I have to tell you to think before you speak?" He asked the Dane, glaring at him. "I apologize for his stupidity."

"Aw come on Norge that was mean!" The Dane whined.

"So was what you said, now if you don't have anything nice to say, shut up."

Berwald and Tino watched the two argue. It was actually pretty entertaining to watch. Lunch went on like this and when the bell rang, the parted ways to go back to class.

SuFin

After school, Berwald went straight to the grocery store for work. He really didn't feel like going to work today, but if he didn't he wouldn't be able to afford food for himself. Work was pretty boring like it usually was, and Berwald bagged grocery after grocery for customers. It was a pretty simple job, and he was so good at it now that he didn't have to pay attention as he did. He started to space out, mindlessly bagging groceries.

Suddenly someone brought him back to the real world and he looked up and saw Lukas and the Icelandic kid from his English class.

"You there Berwald?" Lukas asked.

He nodded in response.

"Just thought I'd say hello," Lukas said before grabbing his groceries and leaving.

Berwald had quickly figure out that Lukas wasn't much of a conversationalist when he had met him in the school library. He watched the brothers leave before going back to his work. It was nice, having people say hi to him outside of school. No one really did that. He always saw people he knew from school but as soon as they noticed him the literally ran away from him.

He smiled a little as he continued to work, finally having something to smile about. His smile was coming more and more naturally to him and it wasn't as creepy looking as it used to be.

Hopefully this school year will end fast so he can get away from his father and focus more of his time on being happy.

SuFin

Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. I know this isn't much, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I'll try to update again this week, but no promises. Not only do I have exams but I also have to prepare my Austria wig for Saturday for a meet up. Please review and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok here's chapter 7. The Nordics are slowly becoming closer and hanging out together, and Iceland makes an appearance in this chapter. Enjoy

SuFin

Berwald had been hanging out with Tino, Matthias and Lukas for about two weeks now. The Dane annoyed him to no end. He had been ok when they had first become friends, but then he really started to get annoying. Lukas always told him that Matthias was just like that to everyone, but he wasn't so sure.

It was Saturday and the four planned on meeting at the park to hang out for the day. Berwald was on his way there now. He had a small bag with him. In the bag was some money and a soccer ball. Matthias had introduced the sport to Berwald and he really liked it. They had decided that they'd all hang out and play soccer together.

Berwald had bought the ball real cheep at a yard sale he had spotted one day on his way to school. He bought it figuring all of them could play together sometime.

He arrived at the park, and it appeared that he was the first one there so he went over to a nearby bench down. The Swede sat their for ten minutes until Matthias jumped out at him from behind a tree yelling boo loudly. The blonde jumped in surprise, and then glared at the Dane.

Matthias laughed as he walked over to the Swede. He had an idiotic grin on his face like always. No sooner after the Dane had arrived, Lukas and his younger brother Emil showed up.

Berwald waved to them when he saw them. Matthias jumped up and ran over to the two, throwing his arms around the Norwegians shoulders and kissing his cheek, "Hey Norge!"

Lukas quickly shoved the Dane away, trying to hide the growing blush on his face.  
Emil chuckled as he watched his brother and his boyfriend. It was always funny to watch the two interact.

Berwald smiled when he saw Tino walking over to join them. The Finn had a picnic basket and a red checkered blanket with him.

"Hey guys, my mom packed us some lunch." He said cheerfully.  
Matthias looked at the Finn and grinned.

Berwald pulled his pad and pencil out of his bag and wrote down his response, 'that was nice of her.'

Tino nodded.

"Berwald, you bring the ball?" Matthias asked the Swede.

Berwald nodded and pulled the ball out of his bag. It had a Swedish flag on it. That was one of the reasons he bought it.

Matthias took the ball from the Swede and proceeded to kick it as hard as he could. The ball went flying and landed in the lake that was right next to the park.

Lukas hit the Dane, "You idiot! How are we supposed to play now?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would land in the lake!" He exclaimed, blocking his head so his boyfriend couldn't hit him again.

Berwald glared at the Dane. 'that was the only ball I own.'

Matthias scratched the back of his head nervously.

Tino quickly jumped in between the three. "How about we set up the blanket and eat lunch now?" He suggested.

Emil quickly agreed with Tino, not wanting to have to deal with the three teens fighting.

Berwald relaxed when the Finn suddenly jumped in between them and reluctantly agreed with him. He wasn't about to forgive the Dane for losing his soccer ball in the lake though.

Lukas helped Tino set up the blanket and once it was set up they all sat down. Matthias sat next to Lukas and put his arm around the Norwegian's shoulders. Emil sat next to Lukas and Tino sat next to Berwald. Lukas tried to shrug the Danes arm off his shoulders but he just put it right back.

Tino opened the picnic basket and pulled the food out. "Help yourselves," he said with a smile.

Everyone grabbed a sandwich and started to eat. As Matthias ate his sandwich, he noticed a bag of Doritos and quickly opened it, stuffing a couple chips into his mouth.

"Just because your ancestors were Vikings doesn't mean you have to act like on," Lukas said in disgust at the way the Dane was eating.

Matthias ignored his boyfriend and continued to eat.

Lukas rolled his eyes, hiding a smile on his face by taking a bite of his sandwich.

Once they finished eating, Tino started to pack up the leftover food and he folded up the blanket. Berwald helped him. Just as they finished packing up, they heard an ice cream truck.

Matthias jumped up, "Hey Norge let's get ice-cream!"

Tino jumped up as well, "Ice-cream sounds good."

Berwald rolled his eyes and got up. Lukas and Emil followed him. They all went over to the ice-cream truck. Matthias, Lukas and Emil ordered first. When it was Tino's turn, the Finn dug through his pockets, trying to find some money to pay for his ice-cream. He frowned when he couldn't find any.

When Berwald saw that the Finn had no money on him he stepped up and handed the man the money for the ice-cream.

"You didn't have to do that Berwald"

'I wanted to, don't worry about it,' Berwald handed the blonde his ice-cream and ate his own.

Tino took the ice-cream from the Swede and smiled, "Thanks!"

The five teens went over to a picnic table and sat down eating their ice-cream. Once they finished their ice-cream, Lukas and Emil said that they had to go home, and Matthias decided to go with them.

Now Tino and Berwald were alone at the park.

'I should go, my dad's going to wonder where I went.' Berwald wrote out, standing up once the Finn had seen it.

Tino nodded and got up as well, "Alright, I'll see you at school on Monday."

Berwald nodded and quickly went home. He hoped his dad wouldn't be angry at him for going out with his friends. Lately his father had been more violent. He hadn't been beaten since that day two weeks ago.

He walked into the apartment and was immediately grabbed by his father.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you going out anywhere unless you are working or going to school," He growled.

Berwald froze and stared at his father. He felt so small. He was terrified and knew what was coming.

Soon after his father had said that, he started to punch and kick Berwald.

It hurt so much that eventually Berwald couldn't hold back his cries of pain. He struggled to get away from the man that was attacking him, but he couldn't. When his father was finally done with him. He dragged himself to his room and passed out.

SuFin

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My exams start tomorrow so my updates may slow down. Please review. I love getting reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here's the next chapter guys :) my exams are going well so far, thanks for all the support. Anyways onto the chapter.  
Italics are Facebook chatting

SuFin

That Monday Berwald didn't show up at school. Tino hadn't seen him on his way to school, in the halls, or at lunch and he was worried. As soon as school ended, he headed over to where Berwald had told him he lived. Berwald had told him never to come over, but he was really worried. He had no way of contacting Berwald since the Swede didn't have access to a phone. He didn't have a facebook either.

Berwald didn't live to far from where he lived so it was a short walk from the school to his place. When Tino arrived, he went up the stairs to the second floor and looked for apartment 2b. It was only a couple doors down from the stairs. Tino went over to the apartment door and knocked.

After waiting a couple minutes the door was open by an older looking man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a scraggily beard. The man had a beer bottle in his hand and he looked distant. Tino assumed this man was Berwald's father

Tino smiled, "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but it Berwald here?"

The man looked Tino up and down slowly. After doing this he grabbed Tino by his shirt collar and glared at him. "Get outta here, Berwald's not seeing anyone right now," He spat at Tino.

Tino squeaked in surprise when he was grabbed by Berwald's father. The blonde man was scarier than Berwald had been when he had first met him. "I-I just want to talk to him," Tino stuttered.

The drunk threw Tino down to the ground outside the apartment. "I said get outta here," he slurred and slammed the door shut.

Tino sat there in shock. That man was Berwald's father? He slowly got to his feet and left. He quickly went home where he was greeted by his parents. He smiled at them and returned their hellos, pretending nothing was wrong.

He had been worried about Berwald before, but he was really worried now. He wondered if the bruises Berwald had come to school with almost three weeks ago were from his father. He wasn't about to draw conclusions from one meeting with the man, but he was really scary.

The Finn quickly retired to his room for the night after dinner to do his homework and talk to his friends on Facebook. He opened his math book and started to work out the problems the teacher had assigned while he turned on his laptop and went on Facebook. He quickly logged in and saw that he had a message from Matthias.

_Hey did you find out why Berwald wasn't in school today?_

The Finn quickly responded. _No. I went to his apartment after school but his dad wouldn't let me see him.  
_  
_Why not?_

_I don't know. He grabbed me by my shirt, told me that Berwald wasn't seeing anyone and shoved me out the door._

That's weird. His dad sounds like an ass.

He was really scary. I thought I was going to die!

Crap I gotta go, I was supposed to leave like half an hour ago to go to the movies with Norge! See ya tomorrow  
Matthias is now offline  
  
Tino sighed as Matthias ended their conversation. He hoped Berwald would come to school tomorrow so he could talk to him. The Finn went back to doing his math homework and soon after he finished he fell asleep

SuFin

Berwald's dad allowed the Swede to go to school the next day. So now Berwald was walking to school like he always did. He had more bruises on his face now. His Cheek, and eye were swollen, and the part of his chest this his shirt showed was bruised too. His father had beaten him senseless again on Sunday, and this morning before he left for school. His father was now telling him that it was his fault his mother had died. He yelled this to him as he beat him. None of the neighbors had called the cops. He wished they would.

He stopped when he heard his name. He knew who it was, and he was afraid of seeing him. He didn't want the Finn to see him like this, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Broken almost beyond repair. He quickly sprinted away towards the school.

Tino frowned as the Swede ran away from him. He didn't know what was wrong, but he was going to find out.

SuFin

Berwald avoided his friend the whole day. If he saw them in the hall, he quickly ducked behind some lockers, or a trash bin until they were gone. At lunch he hid in the very back corner of the library behind one of the bookshelves. At the end of the day, he quickly left school, planning to get home before his dad did. His dad always went out drinking on Tuesdays, usually for most of the day.

When he got home, he ran to his room and grabbed his duffle bag. He quickly packed up the things he would need. He couldn't stand staying here another moment. He didn't want to live with this man anymore. He didn't care that he wasn't eighteen yet. He was leaving and there was nothing that could change his mind. Once he had everything he put his coat on and left. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was getting out of that hell hole.

SuFin

Tino was at the park, waiting for Matthias, Lukas and Emil to show up. They were planning on talking about the situation with Berwald. They were all worried. Tino wasn't kept waiting long. A couple minutes later the other arrived and sat down at the picnic table.

"So did you guys see Berwald at all today?" Matthias asked.

Tino nodded, "I did, but he ran away from me when I called his name. I saw him a couple times in the hall too, but he completely avoided me."  
"Me too," Lukas chimed in.

"He left English so fast that I didn't even have to time to talk to him," Emil added.

"I thought I might have seen some new bruises on him," the Finn said.

Emil nodded, "Yes he has new bruises."

The four teens were starting to get worried about Berwald. They didn't know what had happened to him.

"Maybe we should go down to his place together, if we do that his father might let us see him," Matthias suggested.

Lukas sighed, "I guess it's worth a shot."

Not waiting another second, they all got up and went to Berwald's apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Looks like no one's home," Tino said as he frowned. He was becoming more worried by the second. What if something had happened to the Swede.

Matthias tried the handle. It turned and they were in. "They didn't lock the door," the Dane said as he walked into the apartment.

"Wait you idiot, you can't just go in there!" Lukas exclaimed, quickly following the blonde in.

Tino and Emil looked at each other before following the two inside.

The inside of the apartment was a mess. There was broken glass and beer bottles everywhere. Tino quickly located Berwald's room in the disaster and saw that many things were missing, there were barley any cloths in the dresser drawers and the pillow and blankets on his bed weren't there.

"Think they're just being washed?" Matthias asked. Even he was worried about the Swede.

"He left," Lukas said bluntly.

Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know?" Emil asked.

"His pillow and blanket aren't here, and neither are his cloths. Then if you look at where the dust is you'll see that there used to be pictures up here," the Norwegian explained, pointing to the bookshelf.

"Where did he go?" Tino asked, starting to panic.

Lukas shrugged, "He obviously ran away. I don't know where and I highly doubt he knows where he's going either."

"We have to find him!" Tino exclaimed. He sprinted out of the apartment and started to search. The other three quickly following him.

"Tino" Matthias said.

Tino ignored him and continued to look for the Swede.

"Tino! Stop, it's too late to look for him, it's starting to get dark out, there's no way we'll find him now." Matthias said.

The Finn looked back at his friends, he looked like he was about cry.

Lukas walked up to the Finn. "Look, we can got to the police and get help from them. It's not like they haven't dealt with this before. We will find Berwald," the Norwegian explained calmly.

"But what if something happens before they find him?! I don't want him to get hurt!" The Finn exclaimed.

"Emil take Tino home, we'll meet you there after we go to the police." Lukas said as he turned and grabbed Matthias' hand, dragging him in the direction of the police station.

The teen nodded and quickly brought Tino home, where they explained everything that had happened to Tino's parents.

SuFin

Well there you go. A cliff-hanger. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for taking so long to update. I had a writers block and didn't feel like writing this story. Anyways I'm back. Enjoy the chapter

SuFin

Matthias and Lukas went straight to Tino's house after stopping at the police station to tell them what happened, and give them Berwald's description. They knocked on the door and were let in by Tino's dad. He isn't very tall. His hair is a dirty blonde, and he has brown eyes.

"Matthias, Lukas come on in. They're in the living room," Tino's dad said, stepping out of the way to let the two in.

They nodded and went into the living room to find Tino curled up on the couch. Emil was sitting on another chair and Tino's mother was trying her best to calm her son down.

"We went to the police station and they said they'd look for him," Lukas said as he sat down on the love seat. Matthias sat down next to him.

"What if they don't find him?" Tino asked, his voice cracking. From the looks of it, he had been crying before the two had arrived.

"Don't worry Tino, they'll find him. He couldn't have gotten too far," Matthias said. He took Lukas' hand in his and for once the Norwegian didn't yank it away.

Lukas let Matthias hold his hand, and he even intertwined their fingers.

Everyone, including Tino's parents were worried about Berwald. Who knows what could happen to him out there.

SuFin

Berwald had found shelter for the night and was now sitting in an abandoned apartment, his laptop out as he searched for the quickest route out of this town. He wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. He didn't want his dad, or the police to find him. He felt kind of bad for leaving without even saying goodbye to his friends, but he didn't want them to try and stop him.

The Swede sighed as he shut off his laptop and put it in his bag. He was so tired from the events of the day. He pulled out his pillow and blanket and laid down on the cold hard floor. It took him awhile to fall asleep, but after an hour of tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep.

SuFin

Matthias, Lukas and Emil decided to spend the night at Tino's so they could go out to look for Berwald in the morning.

Matthias was the first to wake up. He felt someone curled into his side. He looked and saw that Lukas was snuggled up against him with a peaceful look on his face. He smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend sleep. Matthias loved to see him like this, it was a nice change from the emotionless look he always had on his face.

A couple minutes later Emil woke up and saw his brother snuggled up against Matthias and his eyes widened a little. He had never seen his brother like this. It was weird.

"Morning Emil," Matthias said quietly so he wouldn't wake Lukas up.

Emil just nodded and looked around the living room. He didn't see Tino on the couch. 'His parents must have moved him to his room,' the white haired boy thought. Just as he thought this, Tino's mother came into the room with three plates of food.

The blonde women smiled at them and placed the plates on the coffee table. "I thought you three would like some breakfast."

"Thanks," Matthias said with his usual grin.

Next to him, Lukas slowly began to wake up.

Matthias immediately got up. "Do you have any coffee. Norge will be a nightmare if he doesn't get his morning coffee."

"Of course. I already made a pot. I'll pour him a cup."

"Tak."

Tino's mother left the room to get the Norwegian a cup of coffee.

Lukas slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Coffee."

"Tino's mom is getting you a cup right now," Matthias said, quick to respond.

Lukas nodded. He looked completely out of it.

Emil rolled his eyes at his brother. He didn't understand his brothers need for coffee. It was ridiculous to him.

Matthias kept his distance from Lukas. He was very irritable when he hadn't had his coffee. Even Matthias knew not to bother him.

The blonde returned to the room with a cup of coffee and handed it to the Norwegian.

Lukas took it and quickly took a sip. He closed his eyes and drank the coffee, starting to actually wake up. "Any word for the police?" he asked, not bothering to open his eye.

Tino's mother shook her head sadly, "Nothing, they haven't found him yet. They want to talk to you guys as soon as you're all awake."

Matthias tilted his head. "Why do they wanna talk to us?" He asked as he sat back down next to Lukas.

Lukas opened his eyes and elbowed the Dane, "We could help them find him you idiot. Anything any of us can tell them about Berwald will be helpful."

"Ow, come on Norge, why do you have to be so mean?" Matthias whined.

The Norwegian ignored the Dane and looked at the door way when he noticed Tino.

The blonde looked like he had barley slept.

Tino's mother went and got Tino some food. They all sat around the coffee table and ate except for Tino. He just sat there and stared at his plate.

Lukas glanced over at Matthias.

Matthias glanced at Lukas giving him a look that said I know.

Tino sat there staring at his plate of food. He wasn't hungry. All he cared about was finding Berwald.

SuFin

Berwald woke up the next morning and quickly got up and packed his things. He ate one of his small boxes of cereal as fast as he could and snuck out of the abandoned apartment. He heard the sound of sirens nearby and knew the police were looking for him. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to hide his face.

He quietly made his way through the alley and to the park that he frequently went to with his friends. Before he got to the park, he stopped at the construction site to admire the work that was being done. It would eventually become a library. He sighed, knowing he would never see it finished.

When he got to the park he glanced around every now and then to make sure there were no police men nearby. He felt bad for worrying his friends, but he didn't know what else to do.

He sighed and silently wandered around the park remembering all the fun times he had there. He chuckled as he remembered when Matthias had kicked his soccer ball into the lake. He also remembered the time that he and Tino had come here to hang out and do homework.

He was really going to miss the Finn.

SuFin

After they had all eaten and spoken to the police, the four teens immediately went out to look for the missing Swede.

They started looking near the school.

"I don't think he's gonna be here…" Matthias said.

Tino looked around, "The police said he'd go somewhere that has something he likes a lot, I'm not sure where to look."

"Well you know that idiot the best. What did he like?" Lukas asked.

"He loves architecture, and building things," Tino replied.

"Maybe he'll be near a construction site then," Matthias suggested.

Emil silently watched the three teens discuss where they might find Berwald. He tried to think of something that might help them.

Eventually the four decided to check the only construction site in town.

When they got there, they asked the workers if they had a seen a tall blonde with blue eyes and glasses. All of the workers said they hadn't seen him, except one.

"Yeah I think I saw a kid like that. He had a hood on though so I'm not entirely sure," the construction worker replied.

"What way did he go?!" Tino asked.

The worker pointed in the direction of the park, "He went that way. The kid had a gym bag with him that looked pretty full."

"Thanks," Matthias said.

The worker nodded and went back to moving the support beams that were nearby.

Emil looked at his brother, "Park?"

Lukas nodded, "I think so."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Matthias exclaimed

Tino was already running in the direction of the park.

Lukas, Emil and Matthias quickly ran after him.

Tino ran as fast as he could to the park. He ran, looking around trying to spot Berwald. He ran all the way to the lake and stopped when he saw him. He was wearing his blue hoodie, and was staring out at the lake.

SuFin

Berwald had decided to stop and look at the lake. He had always liked how it looked. He smiled softly, something he rarely did now as he looked out at it.

Suddenly he heard something stop a couple yards away from him. They were panting heavily. He looked over and saw Tino. His eyes widened. The Finn must have run all the way here judging from how heavily he was panting.

He was surprised that he had been found so easily.

The next thing he knew the blonde stormed over to him and slapped him.

SuFin

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter guys. If you can't tell, we're approaching the end of this story. I think there will be about a chapter or two left after this one. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

SuFin

Berwald stared at the Finn in shock. He couldn't believe he had just slapped him. His hand went up to his stinging cheek and he rubbed it a little.

Tears were streaming down Tino's face, and his hands were balled up into fists. "You idiot!" He exclaimed. "Do you realize how worried I was?!"

Berwald stared at the ground, not responding.

"Why didn't you just tell us? Did you think we wouldn't understand?" Tino asked.

Matthias, Lukas and Emil ran up next to Tino. They had finally caught up with him.

"We're your friends Berwald," Lukas said. He was the only one out of the three that wasn't panting heavily.

Berwald looked up at the four teens in front of him. He didn't have his pad of paper or pencil with him. He didn't think he'd need it for sometime.

Matthias finally caught his breath and walked up to Berwald. "We want to help you Berwald. We know about your dad."

Berwald's eyes widened. 'How did they figured it out?' he thought.

"It wasn't too hard to put two and two together," Lukas said to the Swede.

Tino wiped his tears away and hugged Berwald tightly. "Please don't leave."

Berwald looked down at the Finn that was hugging him and hugged back, nodding.

"Now let's go to the police. We can tell them about what's been going on," Lukas said.

Berwald let go of Tino and nodded.

The four teens then took Berwald to the police and told them everything.

SuFin

After telling the police, they all went back to Tino's place and hung out. They played apples to apples until they all passed out in the living room. They were all pretty tired from the days events.

Tino was relieved that they had found Berwald. He hadn't realized how much he liked the Swede until he was gone. As they slept, Tino held onto the Swede's arm, not letting him go until he was in a deep sleep.

SuFin

Berwald woke up before everyone else that morning and went out to the backyard. He sat down on one of the two swings that were there and looked around the yard. It was well taken care of. Tino's family never let the grass get too long, and there was also a small flower garden that Tino's mother had planted.

Berwald was so absorbed in admiring the yard that he didn't notice when Tino sat on the swing next to him.

"I thought you had run away again," Tino said quietly.

Berwald looked over at Tino and shook his head.

"I was really worried you know."

Berwald nodded.

Tino looked at Berwald. "Don't do that to me ever again."

Berwald took a deep breath and reached over and took Tino's hand in his.

Tino felt Berwald take his hand and his eyes widened. He looked over at Berwald.

Berwald was avoiding making eye contact with Tino. He didn't know how the Finn would react to this.

Instead of taking his hand away, the blonde intertwined their fingers and stared at the ground. A light blush, dusting his cheeks.

The two just sat on the swings and held hands

SuFin

Matthias had been watching the two from the window in the kitchen when he saw them holding hands. He quickly dragged Lukas into the kitchen and pointed out the window. "Look!"

"Quiet down," Lukas said as he watched the two. "It's about time," he mumbled.

Matthias grinned and wrapped his arms around the Norwegian's waist from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

Lukas sighed and leaned back into the Dane. It was too early for him to start arguing with his boyfriend so he decided to just enjoy it.

Matthias kissed Lukas' cheek.

SuFin

Tino and Berwald had been holding hands for a couple minutes now. Neither one looked at the other. They just sat there, until Berwald pulled his hand away and stood up.

Tino looked up at the blonde, wondering what he was going to do.

Berwald stood in front of Tino and got down on his knees, cupping the Finn's cheeks.

Tino blushed as Berwald did this, but he didn't stop him.

Berwald looked Tino in the eyes and took a deep breath. He was afraid to do this, but he had to let Tino know how he felt. He just hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship if the Finn didn't feel the same way.

The blonde watched Berwald, waiting for him to say something. He didn't know what was going on and was a little confused. He wondered if the Swede knew how he felt about him.

Berwald opened his mouth and spoke to Tino for the first time. "T-tino…" his voice was quiet from not talking a lot and it cracked a little when he spoke.

Tino's eyes widened when Berwald said his name. He didn't know that the blonde could talk. He had always thought he was born mute.

"I-I l-love you," Berwald said, stuttering a little. Once he had said this, he leaned in and kissed Tino.

SuFin

Sorry it's such a short chapter. But they found Berwald and he finally told Tino how he felt. Next chapter will be Tino's reaction and that will probably be the last chapter before the epilogue so stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay. I bought seasons 1 and 2 of Glee on Monday during February vacation and was locked in my room watching them. I finally finished them last week and I can't wait to get season 3 and season 4 when it's all on DVD. I'm a huge Klaine fan girl. I have a serious Glee addiction and crush on Chris Colfer even though he's gay. Anyways, onto the story.

SuFin

Tino's eyes widen to the size of plates. He couldn't believe what was happening. His best friend that he'd only know for a couple months had just told him he loved him. Not only had he said that, but now he was kissing him. Tino's thoughts raced and he was too shocked to respond.

Berwald pulled away and looked at Tino. He was afraid of how the Finn would respond to what he just did. The Swede didn't want to ruin their friendship but he knew that if he didn't take the risk he would never know if Tino felt the same way about him.

"I-I thought you were mute…" was all Tino could say, still in shock from the kiss.

"Selectively," Berwald mumbled. "F-first time I've t-talked in years…"

Tino nodded slowly, still trying to process what had just happened.

Berwald was starting to get really nervous watching the Finn think.

Tino reached over and takes Berwald's hand in his and squeezed it.

The Swede's eyes widened a little and he squeezed back.

Tino nods, "I-I love you too."

The other blonde's eyes lit up and he smiled.

SuFin

Matthias and Lukas had gone into the living room and were arguing about something stupid like always. Emil watched the two, amused by their argument.

Berwald and Tino came back inside and walked into the living room. They were holding hands.

Lukas and Matthias stopped arguing when they noticed the two enter the room. All three teens looked over at the two blondes, noticing that they were holding hands.

"It's about time," Lukas said.

Tino blushed and hid his face in his hands.

Berwald looked at them. He wanted to say something to them, but he didn't know what to say. Finally he just decided to say, "Th-thanks…"

The three teens stared at him in shock.

"B-but I thought you were mute?!" Denmark exclaimed.

"It was more by choice then actually not being able to talk," Tino explained for Berwald.

Berwald nodded.

"Well then. Looks like a lot of things have happened this week," Lukas said.

Emil nodded in agreement.

Matthias picked up a box that was sitting on the table. He held it up. "Apples to Apples anyone?" he asked, grinning like an idiot.

The four others agreed and they spent the next couple hours playing the game.

SuFin

The next couple days went by in a blur. A lot of things happened. Berwald's father went to jail after going to court. He ended up admitting that he was abusing Berwald. He had said some pretty nasty things.

Berwald was now living with Tino for the time being. The Finn's parents had managed to gain custody of him since none of Berwald's family wanted to take him in.

Tino was relieved. Berwald was safe now and that's all he cared about.

The two are happily dating now and don't really care about what other's think. They even act affectionate at school.

Berwald had started to talk a little, but not that much. He talked to Tino the most. He was happy to finally be free of his father. He could finally be himself and open up to people a little more.

Matthias, Lukas, Emil and Tino had gone to court with Berwald for support. They were even called up as witnesses to tell everyone what they had seen. The bruises, and the way the apartment had looked when they got there.

Berwald was finally back in school and had no trouble catching up with the work he missed. The first time he spoke in class shocked everyone. They were immediately whispering to each other, until the teacher shushed them.

Everything had worked out in the end and for once Berwald wasn't afraid of what the next day would bring. He no longer had to live everyday in fear of what would happen next. He could finally start saving up his money for college too. He had a feeling that the rest of his high school days would be good ones.

SuFin

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. After this chapter will be the epilogue and that will be the end of this story. I'm going to be working on a Glee fanfic next. It's going to be Klaine and it will take place in the pokemon world. Please review.


	12. Epilogue

Ok guys, here's the epilogue.

SuFin

It has been 2 years now and all five teens have now graduated. Emil was the last one to graduate since he was one year behind the rest of them. Tino, Berwald, Lukas and Matthias had all gone to his graduation. The five teens had grown really close over the years. Even though they were all busy with college now and lived in different parts of the country they still got together whenever they could.

Tino and Berwald have been dating since that day two years ago and have been happy together. They get together whenever they can. They also text and Skype each other all the time.

Matthias and Lukas are also still together. They day Emil graduated, Matthias proposed to Lukas in front of everyone. Lukas had been shocked to the point that he couldn't speak. He had finally been able to choke out a yes and today was the day of their wedding.

Berwald was Matthias's best man, Emil was Lukas's and Tino was the ring bearer.

The wedding went smoothly. They got married in the park that the five teens always hung out at when they were in high school. After the wedding, they went to the reception which was held at a fancy restaurant in town.

There weren't a lot of people at the wedding. Matthias's family had never been very accepting of his relationship with Lukas so only his parent's showed up. Lukas's parents and his grandparents came. Tino's parents had come as well. Matthias and Lukas preferred it this way though. They didn't want to have a ton of people at their wedding, only they ones they were closest to.

"Alright everyone, I believe my best man has a speech to say," Matthias said, grinning.

Berwald was a little nervous about this. He talked a lot more than he used to but he still didn't talk that much. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to do this. He was starting to freak out a little.

Tino kissed Berwald's cheek, "You can do it, you talk to me all the time."

Berwald nodded in thanks and got up. He took the microphone from Matthias and looked at the people in front of him. He was really nervous now.

Matthias smirked and playfully punched Berwald's arm. "You can do it man," he said before going to sit down.

Berwald took a deep breath and started to speak into the microphone, "I'm not the best with speeches. I-I prefer to just stay quiet, but today I-I want to say th-that I'm happy for Matthias and Lukas. There were times th-that I didn't think they'd stay together but they made it and I'm really happy for them. I-if it wasn't for them, I probably wouldn't be here today and I-I probably wouldn't have Tino in my life. I-I'm grateful to have them as my friends. Th-there's one more thing I-I'd like to do before we move on to dancing." Berwald put the microphone down and went over to Tino.

Tino was amazed that Berwald had managed to say so much in front of so many people. He was proud of him. When he came up to him he looked up at him. He was confused as to what he was about to do.

"Tino," Berwald said, looking down at the blonde in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked.

Berwald reached into the pocket on his jacket and pulled out a small black box. He knelt down in front of Tino and looked him in the eyes.

Tino's eyes widened when he saw the box. They grew even wider when Berwald got down on one knee in front of him.

"Tino, you saved me from my father. You've been there for me ever since we became friends. I'm grateful for that. You're the main reason I'm still here today. If it wasn't for you I probably would have just left and never came back that day. I love you more than anything in the world Tino. Will you marry me?" Berwald asked without stuttering.

Tino started to tear up. He hadn't been expecting this. "Yes!" He shouted, jumping up and launching himself at Berwald and hugging the Swede tightly.

Berwald smiled and hugged back.

After that they all ate food and danced. It was a pretty good day for everyone. Emil had managed to convince one of the servers at the restaurant to dance with him. He was an Asian man, around the same age as Emil. His hair was brown and went down to his shoulders. Lukas was amused that his baby brother had finally found someone he liked.

After the reception everyone parted ways. Tino and Berwald walked to the hotel they were staying in. "I'm glad things turned out the way they did," he said to Berwald as the walked hand in hand down the street.

Berwald nodded, "So am I. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tino smiled, "Me too. I can't believe it's been two years already…"

"Yeah, but I'm glad to have moved past that part of my life and get started on this part," Berwald replied. "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

Tino giggled a little, "I can't either."

The two continued to walk to the hotel talking about the future they had together ahead of them now.

Berwald's love for Tino had started out silent, but sometimes actions speak louder than words and that was true for Berwald.

SuFin

Ok guys, that's it for this story. I hope you liked the ending. I'm really glad that I was able to finish this. This is the first fanfic I've ever finished. It isn't a very well written one but I feel accomplished now that I've finished it. My next fanfic has already been post. It's a Klaine fanfic that takes place in the Pokemon world. So if you're a Glee fan, you should check it out. I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this fanfic. It really helped motivate me to finish it.


End file.
